Vincent Magahn
Vincent Magahn ( ビンセント・マギャン) is a minor antagonist, featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Rose League. Responsible for the drug problem located on the island, he frequently deals with The Smuggler. He is hired by the Rose League in order to kill the Hook-Chain Gang. Vincent is a Stand user, wielding the powerful Dr. Feelgood in battle. Appearance Vincent is a tall man and very slender in appearance. He is seen wearing a distinct set of clothes, including a green and black puffed up vest, a dark green beanie, as well as clothes held together by several patches. He has no distinguishing features of note aside from his clothing choices but is shown to be a smoker. Personality Vincent is a very cocky and reckless man, believing himself and his stand to be untouchable. He frequently takes actions that endangers his own life, even going as far as to produce and light a new cigarette in the middle of the battle. However, when it is clear that Vincent will lose the battle if he continues to sustain injuries, he reveals a much more strategic and cautious personality, able to effectively neutralize the Hook-Chain Gang, and only failed due to a surprise attack from another stand user. Synopsis History Vincent was born on the island and raised there. He gained the use of his stand during an assassination attempt on his father, who was also working alongside The Smuggler. Seeing the potential in his abilities, his father forced him into work with him, using Dr. Feelgood to produce large quantities of various drugs. The Smuggler slowly distanced himself from Vincent and his father, fearing of retaliation from outside clients. Vincent's father was eventually killed, and Vincent mainly kept his business on the island from then on. Rose League Vincent has slowly become an infamous figure on the island, continuing to deal with various clients, and even having the Hook-Chain Gang run some shipments to outside buyers, though they never learned his name or appearance. He ambushes them when they attempt to leave town, and although the group knows of his ability to create needles, they do not know the full extent of his abilities, giving Vincent the element of surprise. Initially, he acts cocky, taunting the gang at various points in the battle. Halfway through the battle, after narrowly avoiding being shot in the heart, he becomes much calmer and collected. He is able to incapacitate the Hook-Chain Gang and takes a hostage in an attempt to retreat from the battle. However, the hostage turns out to be Lola Agaki, another stand user to erases Vincent from reality using her stand, Owner of a Lonely Heart. Following her defeat, he is revived and attempts to escape again, but is finished off by the Hook-Chain Gang. Abilities and Powers Main article: Dr. Feelgood Dr. Feelgood allows Vincent to create needles with various types of substances inside them. He is shown to use his stand in creative ways, planting needles in abstract places and taking advantage of his knowledge of different drugs to slowly incapacitate the Hook-Chain Gang for the fight. Gallery | Trivia